


Make You Mine

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Mush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: Canon, Taehyun was thinking how great Minho would be as a father. And how sad it was that he won't be able to give him a son.





	

**_Pre-story blabber_ :** Maybe you already read something like this somewhere but please still enjoy it. I reallly like possessive Nam and father-like Mino. :D

 

 

**Make You Mine**

 

 

Taehyun adored the way Minho held the little baby as they waited for their food to be taken to them.

The way Minho handled him with such caution and gentleness but sturdy and firm at the same time. He watched as Minho kissed the baby’s cheeks, forehead, chin softly, carefully, like a breath of air lightly petting a fragile leaf. He smiled as Minho whispered funny lines from famous characters the baby isn’t even aware of anyway and the way Minho made silly sounds just to earn little chortles from the kid.

Minho will be a great father.

To their kid of course, Taehyun reminded himself but his smile fading nonetheless, for he will never, and he means _never_ , let anyone take Minho away from him.

“Whoa~ easy there Taehyun-ah,” He heard Jinwoo saying, making him look at the hyung.

“You were just wearing the kindest expression a while ago and now it looks like you’re planning a mass murder.” Seunghoon followed briefly, before exclaiming an: “Ah! I found Ivysaur! It’s running away!” and run away with it.

Taehyun was somehow relieved everyone was already distracted that he didn’t have to answer Seunghoon’s babble as he returned his attention to Minho.

All of them looked at the rapper with expectation written all over their faces but Minho just continued playing with the baby boy, closing the gap between their noses to make them touch and contented as he heard the baby giggling after.

But then Minho noticed their stunned expressions, so he finally turned to look at them. “What?” He asked, a bit embarrassed and curious.

“Isn’t that a rare Pokemon? A _precious_ one?” Seungyoon said, as if explaining the situation to Minho. He isn’t acting like the way _he normally would be._

But Minho only snickered and returned his attention to the baby who’s now lightly slapping his cheeks. “This one here is _more_ precious!” He announced, “Right~? _Right~_ ” He added, making small conversation with the baby who answered with more giggles and laughter.

“He’s good with kids.” Seungyoon gave up, eyes not leaving the scene before them.

“I never thought he’d be this attached to my baby cousin,” Jinwoo said, smiling and adoring the two as he rested his chin on both of his palms.

Seunghoon came back afterwards with a grimace, his bottom lip protruded in a little pout. “I ran out of battery.”

Jinwoo attented to Seunghoon’s tantrum and patted his head before telling him a funny story.

The band actually has two babies at the moment.

 

The food they’ve been waiting for came, and the waitress delivering it to their table noticed Minho and the baby.

“He is so cute!~” She commented, actually attempting to touch the baby.

Minho smirked proudly, “Yes he is!” He replied; a bit too cheerfully if you’ll ask Taehyun.

“Are you his father?” The waitress proceeded, ignoring the looks the other members were giving her because she refused to leave just yet.

Minho looked over his bandmates, his eyes saying: _Shhhhhh!_

And then he replied with another loud: “Yes! I am!”

The others held their laughter (except Taehyun who’s actually looking at them with his famous poker face) as they started eating.

The woman tittered, tucking her hair behind her ear – an obvious flirtation, Taehyun noted as he gave her back a death glare. “Where is his mother?”

 _Oh I know where this is going._ Taehyun can’t help but roll his eyes, reaching for his tea to hide his lips tight in annoyance at the exchange happening in front of him.

_He’ll obviously stutter, then this woman will say ‘I can be his mother!~’ like hell I’d let that._

Taehyun was still deep in his own thoughts when he realized everyone is now looking at him.

Damn, did he actually say what he’s thinking about out loud?

He scanned over the shocked faces around him – only Minho was smiling at him giddily.

“Excuse me?” The waitress broke the silence.

Minho grinned at her, “I said he’s the mother!” Before pointing his index to Taehyun’s direction enthusiastically.

Taehyun blushed furiously at that declaration.

“But he’s a man.”

And that little comment jabbed Taehyun all through out that day.

 

 

“I’m really sorry I’ll be bothering you all with my cousin’s stay here. His parents need to attend that convention so…” Jinwoo was in the middle of the living room, holding the now sleeping baby as he continued his little speech about the boy in his arms.

“It’s no worries hyung!” Returned the rest as they showered Jinwoo’s cousin with compliments.

That night, when everyone in the house was already asleep, Taehyun decided he should keep still in his room instead of sneaking into his Minho-hyung’s.

There was just this uneasiness inside him that he cannot shake, and he thinks being with Minho right now isn’t going to help him.

_“But he’s a man.”_

He knows that. Taehyun knows that very well, and it didn’t bother him before, so why now?

He can’t sleep, so he lay there, restless at one in the morning, thinking about the relevant future when he received a message.

 

**_From: Minho-hyung_ **

**_Why aren’t you here with me? :'(_ **

 

Taehyun propped himself up, immediately missing the familiar warmth of Minho’s body pressing close to him, but then a sad and tired smile painted itself across his face when he remembered that waitress’ comment again.

 

_Why am I so affected by this?_

**_To: Minho-hyung_ **

**_I’m just thinking about things…_ **

 

**_From: Minho-hyung_ **

**_What things? :/_ **

 

Taehyun sighed, it’s not like he can just casually tell Minho what he’s really thinking about.

He can’t just actually say: _Ah, I was thinking that waitress is freaking rude and I want to kill her AND I CAN’T THINK STRAIGHT BECAUSE OF WHAT SHE SAID. SO I WANT HER TO VANISH ON THIS EARTH NOW._

He can actually say that but he decided not to.

**_To: Minho-hyung_ **

**_Like the future…_ **

 

**_From: Minho-hyung_ **

**_What about it???_ **

 

**_To: Minho-hyung_ **

**_Like… today, how good you are with the baby_ **

This is it huh?

He originally thought that simply staying together will be enough, but as his thoughts drown him, that simple comment slowly eating him, the less he believes what he originally thought was already decided.

 

**_From: Minho-hyung_ **

**_And? Did I make you fall in love with me more? :D_ **

 

Taehyun chuckled. Minho actually did. That’s why it’s harder.

**_To: Minho-hyung_ **

**_It got me thinking…_ **

 

**_From: Minho-hyung_ **

**_Of?_ **

 

**_To: Minho-hyung_ **

**_Of what a good father you will be._ **

 

**_From: Minho-hyung_ **

**_Of course I will be a good father. Why is this connected to you not sleeping in my room? >(_ **

 

Taehyun sighed, he imagined Minho with a kid of his own, a family of his own, and somehow, in his imagination, Taehyun wasn’t a part of that future family.

**_To: Minho-hyung_ **

**_Because… if you stay with me… I can’t give you a son._ **

Taehyun cursed at himself when he read what he just sent Minho.

He tried to reason to himself that what he did was actually the right thing, because if he tried to just make the feeling go away, bury it somewhere inside his mind, then it’s bound to pop up anytime yet again.

His hands found their way to his crown; he was so frustrated as he lightly gave those locks a tug.

 

**_From: Minho-hyung_ **

**_What?_ **

_That’s it_ , Taehyun thought, lightly throwing his phone almost at the edge of his bed. _This is stupid_. How can he talk about this with Minho? How could Minho even understand?

 

**_To: Minho-hyung_ **

**_A son, I mean… I’m not a woman hyung, I can’t get pregnant._ **

 

Minho didn’t reply, and Taehyun concluded that maybe the older finally realized what he meant. That their relationship will eventually end one way or another anyway. That once they came to a point where they need to think about their future, being in love will not just be enough. It was an inevitable future, it’s not like they can stop time.

Taehyun was distracted by a light knock on his door, and before he could even react, it was already opening and in came Minho, a frown on his face, locking it behind him.

“W-why?” Taehyun started, surprised at his boyfriend’s sudden appearance.

Minho slipped off his slippers and climbed on Taehyun’s bed, laying there like he owns it.

“Minho-hyung I asked why –”

“Come here,” He heard Minho said in a low voice, and he did as he was told, his head finding its spot on Minho’s arm as the bigger man’s hand reached for Taehyun’s arm and gently placed it over his broad chest.

They stayed like that until Minho sighed, kissed his hair and muttered something about the smell of his shampoo, making Taehyun’s eyes that were focused on Minho’s shirt turn to meet the other’s.

“I want you to know, that I won’t accept any wife except you.”

Taehyun tried to ignore the warmth in his cheeks by slapping Minho’s chest. But Minho only captured and held that hand in his, asking Taehyun to look at him again when Taehyun’s eyes darted somewhere else. “I’m serious.”

Taehyun gave him a crooked smile, his heart swelling and hurting at the same time. “But I am a man hyung,”

Minho let his brows meet. “Then a husband and a wife – I will have none of that if it’s not you.”

Taehyun’s crooked smile somehow softened at the promise, but his awareness that the present’s oath might not actually be realized in the future did not let him take Minho’s pledge just yet.

He saw Minho’s expression hardened. “Don’t you trust me?”

Taehyun shook his head immediately, “I trust you… it’s just… I don’t trust myself.”

Minho couldn’t believe what he’s hearing. “Why?”

Taehyun bit his bottom lip, looked at something else other than Minho’s eyes. “It’s really hard to… explain…”

Minho took hold of Taehyun’s chin as he gently forced his gaze back to him. “You’re not sure if I’m serious?”

Taehyun did not answer; he knows Minho is serious about him, about them, about this. But he can’t really tell why he’s feeling this way.

It just feels like he’s lacking something. Like he don’t deserve him. Them. This.  

“How about,” Minho grabbed his attention again, “Let’s promise something to each other, one that we’ll work hard to make them come true.”

Taehyun’s face showed how confused he was. “Like, okay…” Minho cleared his throat. “I promise to always be by your side.” He stated; his free hand making an X mark over his heart and waving his palm in the air in a gesture of a contract made.

Taehyun chuckled at Minho’s effort, thinking of what he can promise Minho in return.

“I will –”

Maybe he’s not sure of what the future has in store. Like how many storms they need to break through. Or if they’ll brave that storm and get out of it still holding each other’s hands.

At that moment, Taehyun chose to believe that whatever might happen in that future, as long as Minho stays by his side like he promised, he’ll be able to get through his doubts. Make himself a better man, deserving of this great miracle called Song Minho. “I will make you mine.” He spluttered, as he covered his face with his palms. “Ayo, this is embarrassing.”

Minho snickered, his hand extending to get Taehyun’s and kissed the palm of it. “You can’t do that though.”

Taehyun’s brows furrowed, startled and irritated. “I just said something embarrassing hyung.”

But Minho kissed that furrow too and within a split second it was gone. “You can’t make me yours.”

Taehyun turned so his back was now facing Minho, but Minho only made him turn to look at him again.

“...Because I’m already yours.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N I’ve been drowning with MADMAN’s plot I have in my mind library that this fluff thing is my lifesaver from madness! HAHA! Hope you enjoyed this short ff <3
> 
> Special thanks to Ris for listening to my blabber on twitter :F


End file.
